vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2012
VFK April Fool's Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 2nd, 2012. Today is April Fool's Day! On this day every year, prankster's plan the most preposterous pranks to pull on loved ones, friends and anyone who might wander into their path! Some people plan all year for this opportunity to fool others, while others pull last minute smaller jokes. However you celebrate April Fool's Day, it is always fun! Remember this, though, when the joke is on you. On today's mini-quest, we will look at the playful holiday of April Fool's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the April's Fool Day 2012 Pin! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 2nd, 2012. The beautiful palm is extraordinary! Also known as the "Princes of the Vegetable Kingdom," through the centuries they have proven to be not only beautiful, but extremely useful and productive! For many people, the palm's arching leaves remind them of tropical vacations, leisure and relaxation. On today's quest, we will look at the wonderful palm tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Gecko in a Palm Tree! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Erudite 2:00 2. FancyFaceBeIIa 2:00 3. Purple_in_Ireland 3:12 4. IvyWorthy 3:13 5. Thepinkcutiecat 3:15 6. Trialthalon 3:17 7. wildsplashstone 3:27 8. MuddieWaters 3:34 9. Pancakez 3:40 10. Destiny_Gurl 3:46 11. BellaFlowerGurl 4:04 12. KittyKat 4:16 13. Electrified 4:19 14. icywater_prince 4:32 15. TikiBlue 4:37 16. FancyFaceBella 4:46 17. BelleBear 4:47 18. KatieForever 4:57 19. PCJam 5:04 20. Snow-Baby 5:35 21. Wildthunder 6:01 22. jadeblue 6:01 23. Flowerlola 6:17 24. KindleFire 6:31 25. FancyFace 6:34 26. Scarlett 6:37 27. WizardMerlin 7:13 28. iFood 7:43 29. loolypop_girl 7:49 30. GymnastBri 7:55 Easter Signs and Flowers! Easter is on it's way and that means Easter Signs and Flowers! Grace your Easter display with beautiful pansies and signage in keeping with the celebration! Easter Signs and Flowers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, April 6th! 2012 Easter Ball! As part of our celebration of Easter, you won't want to miss our Easter Ball! We will have our Easter Ball on Friday evening, April 6th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific). The Easter Ball will also be held on Saturday evening, April 7th from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific). There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Easter Ball! The Easter outfits will be released at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) on Saturday, so that your new Easter outfits will be fresh for Easter Sunday! Also as part of the Easter Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Easter Egg Hunt! Our Easter Egg Hunt will begin Easter Sunday at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM U.K. Time), April 8th, 2012, and will continue through Monday, April 9th, 2012. You will be able to unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Don't forget you can bring your Easter Basket with you when you go out on the Easter Egg Hunt! Easter Morning! On Easter Morning the Easter Bunny will visit your home room, so when you login on Easter Sunday be sure to check for an Easter Basket left for you by the Easter Bunny! To open your Easter Basket click Unwrap, your Easter presents will appear around your Easter Basket and in your closet. Remember while your Easter Basket is in your Inventory you will also be able to carry it, which is perfect for Easter Egg Hunting! Easter Eggs! Glittered, Sparkled, Striped, Swirled, Spotted, Dotted and Decorated! Easter Eggs are here! And just in time for all your Easter decorating! Easter Eggs will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, April 6th! Easter Egg Chairs! An excellent place to rest and enjoy an Easter Celebration! Easter Egg Chairs will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 4:45 PM Pacific Time (7:45 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 7th! Easter Cards! A delightful collection of Easter Cards has arrived in the Gift Shoppe! You certainly won't want to miss sending Easter greetings to all your Berry Best Bunny Friends! VFK Easter Day 2012 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 9th, 2012. Happy Easter! The holiday of Easter is called a moveable holiday, meaning that it is based on a lunisolar calendar and not a set date. According to the Gregorian calendar, Easter always falls on a Sunday between March 22 and April 25, inclusively. The date has been set to be the first Sunday after the full moon following the vernal equinox in the Northern hemisphere. On today's quest, we will look at the significant holiday of Easter! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Easter Pin 2012! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 9th, 2012. Today, Easter Day is one of the most important days for Christian peoples worldwide. The icons associated with Easter include the Easter lily, rabbits or hares, and one of the most ancient symbols of Easter, the egg! The egg symbolizes such basic elements of life as food and medicine as well as more esoteric elements such as magic and omen. The egg is also a worldwide icon of Easter. On today's quest, let's take a look at the history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of an Easter Plush Sheep - Purple, or an Easter Plush Sheep - Blue! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Minnie_Me 1:42 2. Osmello 1:45 3. GRUMPYG 1:46 4. cocoapuff 2:04 5. iamabigdisfan 2:13 6. Dystopia 2:36 7. Erudite 2:52 8. iYellow.Sunshine 2:53 9. FeTTiBell 3:25 10. GymnasticsForever 3:28 11. ImmaNinja 3:31 12. wildsplashstone 3:46 13. TikiBlue 3:46 14. angel.girl 4:24 15. StrangeElegance 4:34 16. Marksman 4:49 17. CaptainBlueMaxx 4:52 18. Zaphire 4:55 19. sweet_lily 5:49 20. KittyKat 5:55 21. Black_Lighting 6:02 22. SingingCookie 6:13 23. lullabygirl 6:30 24. personoftheplace 6:30 25. RoseBlossom 6:52 26. angelwaterfairy 7:00 27. Guest462830 8:20 28. Crayoladove 8:46 29. ladybird 8:50 30. Directioner 9:07 Easter Egg Hunt! There are lots of Easter Eggs for everyone to find. There are also Easter Eggs to find in the Fairy and Mermaid Ages, however, you do not have to find these eggs to find the Upright Golden Egg. Enjoy your hunt for the Upright Golden Egg! Below is the current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters list, check back during the day for updates: Update: Top 60 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 10th, 11:30 AM Pacific Time. Easter Egg Hunt! Current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters: 1. AaronRules 361 1. AbeSee 361 1. AlliBe 361 1. Anotherbe 361 1. AppleJelly 361 1. aPuzzlingGAL 361 1. BabyDoll 361 1. ballroomdancer 361 1. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 361 1. BernM 361 1. BlueLakeGuy 361 1. BumbleBe 361 1. BusyBe 361 1. CarsBoyJacob 361 1. Dalben 361 1. DeltaBe 361 1. Extrabe 361 1. ExtremeScarySky 361 1. FilmGalTammy 361 1. Fishandchips 361 1. Fish_In_Water 361 1. GoodGollyMissMolly 361 1. GramMaC 361 1. GrandHamster 361 1. GreenEggsNHam 361 1. GumBe 361 1. HamandEggs 361 1. HenWen 361 1. Hi_Sierra 361 1. Magnet 361 1. mymy 361 1. NobodysHere 361 1. NobodysMummy 361 1. Osmello 361 1. PastDue 361 1. Poorbe 361 1. PrettyBea 361 1. RazzleDazzle 361 1. SavageGirl 361 1. ScrapperGal 361 1. ScrapperLass 361 1. Shellyfish 361 1. SirCrashAlot 361 1. StargazerSteve 361 1. Thatbe 361 1. Thisbe 361 1. Twinbe 361 1. waterfallglow 361 2. Aceboy_Alex 360 2. Agent_X 360 2. AnotherStory 360 2. Basketball_acegirl 360 2. funfly 360 2. Merlin 360 2. PiratePrincessMJ 360 2. PunkRockUniverse 360 2. TiggerAbby 360 2. TomFoolery 360 3. AlphaKathy 359 3. BeautifulBunny 359 VFK's 4th Anniversary Celebration starts on May 22nd! Here is a sneak peek at some of the new features and updates coming as part of our 4th Anniversary Celebration! On Saturday, May 26th be prepared for a blast from the past as Retro Age officially opens! And what would Retro be without the hottest sounds on the coolest Juke Boxes! The Record Shop in Retro includes the all new EpicAudition - Digital Audio Workstation! You can be a Star by cutting your own CD! Cut your own CD's, play them on your Juke Box, trade them to your friends, and become a Star! Your CD could even end up as a selection on the Juke Boxes in Retro Age! There are new games coming with Retro, and ZugTug is just one of them! ZugTug will have its own store, where you can use points from ZugTug to get cool new gear! ZugTug is also planned to be our first game available on Smart Phones and Tablets, as well as on your PC! So the question is, will you master ZugTug? Updates to EpicAges are coming, and if you are not currently using EpicAges, make sure to submit your request now using the Menu selection in the game! After months of testing, EpicAges is just about ready for PrimeTime! New and fantastic Horses are coming! Also new Horse Furni, Riding rooms, a Horse closet and more! These updates even make it possible for you to better care for your Horse! If you have noticed the new Blue event on the calendar, you might have wondered -- What is that? It is part of the new features that will give you the power to create more exciting parties, competitions, and games! Of course, what would Retro Age be without Gold Stamps? A new feature for VIP Members, Gold Stamps will make it possible to select just the member items you want (or even save your Gold Stamps for something amazing)! There are so many new updates coming that you will start to notice them even before we officially start our 4th Anniversary Celebration! Updates are coming which will make clothes load faster, as part of our never ending battle against lag! And of course, what would a celebration be without new Hair Styles, Faces and updates for Wolves, Fairies and Mermaids! This is just a short Sneak Peek at what is coming for the 4th Anniversary Celebration! Keep watching as more details are revealed about all the exciting things planned for the 4th Anniversary Celebration! VIP Event System! As part of our preparation for the 4th Anniversary Celebration prepare for the unleashing of the VIP Event System! A way to plan, organize and make your next birthday party, trade room, fashion show, restaurant or other exciting event like never before! Between Friday Night and Saturday Morning, the VIP Event System will activate, unleashing the power of VIP Event creation! When you Schedule a VIP Event, your event will appear on the Event Calendar in blue, a personalized Alert will be sent to the Kingdom when your event begins and much more! Stay tuned for details! Another 4th Anniversary Enhancement! While it may be hard to believe, those little images you see in your Closet, Trade Windows, under your Signature and other places, have now grown to be over 9 MB of data! This gives you some idea of how many items we have available now for buying, trading, sending as gifts and more! Back when we started, this image collection was of course quite small, however at a hefty 9 MB+, which is downloaded when you enter VFK, it can slow down start up. But not to worry, we have an enhancement and a feature to address the growth of the image library over the last 4 years! The enhancement makes it possible for only those small images that you need to see at any one time to be downloaded on demand. This means that when logging in you will load faster and you will see the images populate as needed in real time. As an added bonus this means you will not have to refresh to see the images when new items are released. For anyone who would still prefer to download the entire image library at the beginning, there is a new feature under "Menu > Options" you will find as "Load common icons on start up". Just check this and you will have the classic bulk image loading system. This new enhancement and feature will be available tonight after server maintenance! 4th Anniversary Feature: VIP Event System Update! Details and guidelines for submitting your event will be available under HELP on the "Schedule Event" tab when the Event System Update launches tonight! Here are a few highlights of the VIP Event System: When your event is accepted it will appear on the Event Calendar in Blue! When your event begins it will appear on the Events tab of the Rooms List! A personalized Alert will be sent to the Kingdom 30 minutes prior to your event, and when your event begins! Your event will have an Automatic Queue to bring people in! Participants in your event will be prompted to rate your event! When your first event is accepted you will receive a Event Planner Pin! This pin will show your overall event rating! Your rating is important and the key to participating in special VFK events. And for the duration of your event your Text Bubble will be outlined in blue to distinguish you as the Event Planner! 4th Anniversary Feature: Ride Award System! A long anticipated feature, the Ride Award System allows you to give event participants an award quickly and easily! The Ride Award System has its own inventory, accessible from the Item Information Panel. Just transfer the items you want to award to the Ride Award System and it will dispense them in the order they were transferred! The Ride Award System functions as a ride piece and is compatible with all ride types, when someone rides over the Ride Award System they receive a award and are automatically sent to Balta Street! The Ride Award System will be available in conjunction with the release of the VIP Event System, Friday Night, tonight! When the Ride Award System is released it will be available in the Members Section of the Galactic Trading Post! Happy Event Planning! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 15th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 16th, 2012. April is Straw Hat month! Any Mad Hatter can tell you that woven straw hats are always in style! This enduring type of hat, crafted for the warm summer months, can vary from a beautiful work of art to a loosely woven hat designed only to provide shade for the wearer. Straw hats have changed so little over time that in most cases, hat styles that appeared in ancient paintings would not be out of fashion today. On today's quest, we will take a look at the durable and stylish straw hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tropical Straw Hat! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. MountainDewDude 0:34 2. Good_Mood_Food 0:37 3. Mr.Rain 0:43 4. MagicBella 0:46 5. Guest446597 0:46 6. Sycamore 1:43 7. wildsplashstone 2:02 8. Erudite 2:07 9. mrchickenboy 2:13 10. iTony 2:19 11. Fearless 2:22 12. Bamboo 2:40 13. Zadia 2:58 14. Bellatrix 3:10 15. Cluster 3:40 16. Genie 3:51 17. PCJam 3:51 18. Partie_Chic 4:02 19. Bubble 4:13 20. sterlingsterling 4:30 21. Jdiva 4:40 22. BillyMays 4:40 23. HoneyBrownEyes 4:40 24. MR.SAVAGE 4:49 25. ultimatesaintsfan 4:58 26. wigglefritz 5:00 27. little_ally 5:04 28. Poohdent 5:47 29. Directioner 6:04 30. BeautyWithin 6:04 4th Anniversary Feature: EpicAges Update! EpicAges will be getting an update in a "big" epic way! This Update will not only allow EpicAges to update more seamlessly but also let you see the BIG EPIC picture! When you resize or use full screen in EpicAges, you will now see rooms that normally scroll like never before! Check out this player event room below, one normal size, the other EPIC SIZE!! Normal Size EPIC SIZE! MaroonTealFlower's Spring Fever Event with Building Assistance from ScrapperGal If you're not using EpicAges make sure to submit your request using Menu > EpicAges! Watch for details! 4th Anniversary Feature: VIP Event System! Wow!!! The first few days of the new VIP Event System have been amazing! Tens of Thousands of people have attended events and so far the Event System has worked great! This has provided the developers with exciting information about the VIP Event System! The Developers are now adding enhancements to the Event System based on user feedback and all the wonderful events. While the enhancements are being made, new events cannot be scheduled, however all existing events will run as expected. The enhancements to the VIP Event System will be completed no later than this Friday, and then new events can be scheduled again! VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 22nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 23rd, 2012. April is Lawn and Garden month! The winter coat of snow has melted away from the ground most everywhere, and it is time for planting! Families, towns and groups all across the country celebrate gardening! You may have a green thumb and be the envy of your neighbors, or you may be content with just looking at flowers, but it is time to think about everything green and growing! On today's quest, we will explore some of the different and interesting types of gardening! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Toadstool Table Set! VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. MountainDewDude 0:34 2. PriateGuyDude 0:40 3. Good_Mood_Food 0:43 4. Mr.Rain 0:43 5. BeachGirlRocks 0:49 6. MagicBella 1:11 7. iamabigdisfan 1:38 8. Minnie_Me 1:40 9. FindersKeepers 1:55 10. Dystopia 1:55 11. Genie 2:12 12. Erudite 2:22 13. kenjen 2:22 14. MuddieWaters 2:37 15. Puccho 2:40 16. KittyKat 2:43 17. DaisyDolphinSkye 2:43 18. wildsplashstone 2:49 19. BillyMays 2:52 20. StrangeElegance 2:55 21. AquaInWonderland 3:04 22. Purple_Nike 3:06 23. Bamboo 3:22 24. Zadia 3:30 25. QuaintQuail 4:07 26. CutiePie 4:09 27. wigglefritz 4:37 28. Wildthunder 4:40 29. jadeblue 4:57 30. MR.SAVAGE 5:54 4th Anniversary Feature: EpicAges Update! The new Epic Size update for EpicAges is raring to go! The EpicAges update will become available at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 28th! After the update is released you might need to restart EpicAges to see the update prompt! Now you will be able to see scrolling rooms like never before! If you don't have EpicAges, you can submit a request using Menu > EpicAges! If you have already been selected for the EpicAges Beta Program, but haven't installed EpicAges yet, you can access the download section of EpicAges.com using your login information! VFK Astronomy Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 29th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 30th, 2012. This week, April 23rd to 29th, is International Astronomy Week! April 28th is designated as International Astronomy Day! Astronomy week gives stargazers an opportunity to share the wonder of the night sky through events such as astronomical displays, public lectures, and night viewing sessions to observe the heavens. Astronomy has been an important field of study for centuries. There are several astronomers who have made revolutionary contributions to the study of astronomy, some at great peril to their lives and careers! On today's quest, let's look at some of these great astronomers and their contributions to astronomy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Holographic Planet Projector! VFK Astronomy Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iSeeU 0:42 2. LittlePinkPony 0:45 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:36 4. Minnie_Me 1:36 5. iamabigdisfan 1:57 6. PrinceLyon 2:04 7. Erudite 2:13 8. Bellatrix 2:16 9. Destiny_Gurl 2:28 10. ballroomdancer 2:36 11. NoahBloo 3:02 12. wildsplashstone 3:04 13. RealMaximumFire 3:16 14. Tigerbella 3:16 15. RealLemonEffect 3:17 16. Crystal_Gal 3:27 17. iTony 3:31 18. Forever_Rolling 3:51 19. BillyMays 3:57 20. mrchickenboy 4:04 21. Glee_Girl 4:15 22. Kirllan 4:16 23. HoneyBrownEyes 4:43 24. CaptainBlueMaxx 4:43 25. honeybadger 4:52 26. sterlingsterling 4:55 27. TheLoneStar 5:01 28. froggyfrogger 6:04 29. Neon_Flowers 6:10 30. Awesomecoolkid 6:45